


某乎掉马凑成的一段佳话

by Tiehaxtxt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiehaxtxt/pseuds/Tiehaxtxt
Summary: 第一次写知乎体，如果有ooc的地方，还请多多包涵！！！感谢！！！
Relationships: 总裁/妹子





	某乎掉马凑成的一段佳话

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔不是很好，不喜勿喷！！！
> 
> 因为突然想到了一个梗，却没能手和脑很好地结合。故事发展全是在一个半小时内胡乱编出来的，自己看了都嫌尬。就当是一次成长，下次继续加油！！！

提问：你身边是否存在一些不像情侣的恋人？

国家一级退堂鼓选手：

（这里是原答案！）

在这里不请自来一下！看到这个问题我实在是按捺不住自己激动的心情，终于可以和大家一起分享困扰了我几个月的疑惑了。

咳咳，故事的主人公是我兄弟和他的女票。他俩之间的相处日常跟幼儿园哥哥带妹妹似的，我甚至怀疑他们不是情侣而是兄妹。

这么讲你们可能不能理解我在说什么，我举个栗子哈。我兄弟他是个总裁，平时工作处理事物还蛮忙的。

有次我们兄弟们几个约出去一块儿喝酒，喝到一半就差点几个小妹妹助兴了。一个电话打到他那儿，我看他一下子就急了连忙问发生啥事儿了，他说他有个朋友出事儿进医院了。屁，上次好哥们从摩托车上摔下来断了腿都没看到他那么紧张。

然后他叫上我买了几大袋水果和零食，还全是人家小姑娘喜欢的，一起送到了病房里。那还是我第一次见到那姑娘，她长得是挺好看，就是身上的气质不大对头。一脸正气的，男子气概十足。

那妹子一看到咱总裁就嘴角就咧开了一朵花，笑得傻兮兮的，让我莫名想起养在老家的土狗。

一问医生什么情况才知道，原来是她玩蹦极，被丈母娘发现了。拖着拽着来医院检查，怕太大的刺激会有心脏方面的问题。

那天阳光正好，那妹子的笑容被阳光照耀着，更透着几分憨气。只见咱们大总裁在她身边蹲下，特别严肃地问她：“蹦极好玩吗？”

她点了点头，像是被打开了话匣子：“老好玩了，哥，你不知道，从高处跳下来有多刺激。”她停顿了几秒，似乎根本就没有在意她操碎了心的老母亲，双眼发光地望着我兄弟：“下次带你一起玩！”

我太无语了，更令人惊讶的是，我兄弟像是没脾气似的。他一下子把那妹子抱住，轻轻地拍着人家的背。一边还一边说：“我没有怪你，我也不会阻止你享受快乐的权利。只是下次要玩这种有一定危险的项目时，请一定要告诉我，不要让我担心，好吗？”

什么玩意，当时直接把我yue的酒都醒了一大半。搞什么尊重那一套，上次拉着哥几个强制加班可不是这副嘴脸。

自从那件事开始，咱们弟兄的夜晚变成了一群单身壮汉和一对齁咸的情侣。他和他对象窝在大真皮沙发上打着游戏，我都能听到那妹子魔性的笑声，鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅的，我真的要裂开了。

不过说实话，我从来没见过他俩在公共场合啵嘴过。可能是妹子有善心，比较体谅我们这群单身狗，不当众撒狗粮。不过他俩的相处方式真的太不像情侣了，说我兄弟是她爹我都信，一天神神叨叨地。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
兄弟们，我又更新了！

你们一个个的都嚷嚷着要后续，这就继续给你们码字。

我也不知道为啥这个答案一下子就成了个鬼故事了。

今天看咱家兄弟眉毛皱得都可以夹死一只苍蝇了，我就有点调笑地问他是不是和嫂子吵架了。结果那龟孙一脸懵，一双眼睛睁得大大地，问我哪里来的嫂子。

我当时直接傻了，那妹子是谁？是我最近泡吧小妹妹睡多了肾虚产生的幻觉吗？？？（咳咳，不好意思，我好像暴露了什么）

我跟他解释了好久，他才反应过来：“她呀......”他沉默了好一会儿，似乎尝试理清逻辑：“我们更像是家人吧，我和她......我很信任她。”

我脑内瞬间划过无数个狗血的故事，嘴巴不受控制地问了一句：“没有血缘关系？”

兄弟看我的眼神像是在看一个傻逼：“当然没有。”

我当时直接裂成八块，你们知道微x的黄豆表情包吧，我当时就是那个表情。他俩不是情侣我直接倒立用老干妈洗头，我还是不信。

兄弟跟我说那妹子有男朋友，我更傻了，仿佛误入了什么八点半脑残泡沫剧。只听见咱们大总裁喃喃地说了声：“她男朋友也不咋地，还没我长得帅。”

大家不要喷我兄弟的脑残发言，虽然他确实是个大傻逼，但是他确实挺帅的。从小到大追他的女孩子数都数不清，光是收到的情书就可以塞满两个大抽屉。所以我才那么惊讶，他怎么会看上那种妹子。

我还是太好奇了：“她喜欢你？”

咱们大兄弟摇了摇头，似乎有点挫败。

我换了个问题：“你喜欢她？”

他沉默了一会儿：“喜欢有什么用，能当饭吃吗？”

我恨铁不成钢地骂了他个狗血淋头：“你都是个成年人了，连个女人都搞不定？”

他眼神有点阴郁：“她刚和那个男的在一起，我才意识到我喜欢她。”

我也没想到咱们大总裁（人称京都吴彦祖）也能有今天，都不知道是应该先笑他一顿还是安慰他了。

先写到这里了，哥们我先去干个饭，再来写回答。大家等一下我哈。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
不是，怎么有人骂我是饭桶？

爷是干饭人，拥有干饭魂，女人算什么，干饭才最香好吧！

先和大家说声谢谢，不知道为什么这个回答一下子就火起来了，最刺激的事情来了。。。

你们嫂子也看到了这条回答，嘶，她这个大傻子才意识到咱总裁喜欢她。她甚至有点不确定，捧着个手机跑到总裁那里问，是不是他认识的人写的回答。毕竟蹦极这个事儿太少见了，女的蹦极更少见。

我兄弟立马给我发了消息，骂了我好几句傻逼。可把我秀死了，你给劳资等着！

我撸起袖子就准备找兄弟干架，都快冲到总裁办公室门口了，突然听到那妹子在和咱兄弟对话。

隐隐约约的我也没听清多少，大概就是“哥，某乎上的那个回答你听说了吗？”

对面沉默。我暗自替兄弟着急，就差冲进里头替他辩解了。

“你不说喜欢我那我走了。“

贴在门口偷听的我反应极快，一下子跳到了门旁边。门打开了，妹子正要出来，被总裁一把抱住，他小声地说：“我喜欢你......”

“大声点啊哥，你中午没吃饱饭吗？”妹子带着笑意调戏咱总裁。

“我喜欢你！”这下好了，字正腔圆，整层楼听得一清二楚的。

那妹子笑了一下，我突然觉得她也没有我想象中的那么憨。她踮起脚尖亲了总裁的脸庞，说了句：“你把你的外星人PC借给我玩，你就是我的好大哥！”

不愧是网瘾少女，到这种时候了，脑子里只有游戏。

“我哪次没借你玩呀。”我哥们叹了口气，有点无奈。

哪知那妹子来了句：“所以，为了报答哥对我的照顾，我只好和你在一起啦。”

我尴尬地脚趾能扣出三室一厅出来。 不想码字了，再吐槽点他们的东西我就要被我兄弟活活打死了。谢谢大家的点赞，咱们有缘再见！！！


End file.
